The present invention of the instant application relates to, an engine device, in which a diesel engine is mounted, such as a construction machine (a bulldozer, a hydraulic excavator, and a loader), an agricultural machine (a tractor and a combine harvester), a generator, or a compressor and more specifically relates to an engine device in which an exhaust gas purification device is mounted that removes particulate matter (soot) included in exhaust gas, and the like.
Technologies of purification treatment have been developed theretofore, wherein an exhaust gas purification device (a diesel particulate filter) is provided in the exhaust path of an engine, and the exhaust gas discharged from a diesel engine is purified with an oxidation catalyst, a soot filter, or the like in the exhaust gas purification device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-145430). Also, in recent years, in the field of work machines such as the construction machine and the agricultural machine, it has been demanded that the exhaust gas purification device is provided in the diesel engine used in the work machine for environmental measures (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-182705).